To study enzymic processes involved in the biosynthesis and subsequent metabolism of myo-inositol in plants, animals, and micro-organisms. To seek evidence for functional roles of inositol participation in carbohydrate metabolism, polysaccharide biosynthesis and related carbohydrate interconversions. To determine the sites of biological control that regulate the biosynthesis and utilization of myo-inositol, its isomers and derivatives, especially its phosphate esters.